You Have To Start Somewhere
by DariusQ
Summary: Dahvie Hopkins is someone you could call a loner, outcast, loser, emo, punk, a delinquent. Soon  though the whole world will know that he is a wrestler.
1. A Promise

Dahvie Hopkins is someone you could call a loner, outcast, loser, emo, punk, a delinquent. Soon though the whole world will know that he is a wrestler.

Dahvie sighed as he looked out the window of the fast moving train. He was currently on a train to Salem, Oregon. Dahvie is just you're regular highschool outcast. Hes always kept to himself, and he knows what people think of him. Dahvie has a secret though. For the past four years of highschool he's been training to become a wrestler. He would watch every wrestling tape he could find and practice every move he could. The only person who knew his secret was his cousin Dixon. Dixon had been his best friend since they could walk. Dixon wasn't only his best friend but his wrestling partner. Ever since middle school they would put their bodies through harsh training courses. Dahvie was currently nineteen and at was able to try out for the WWE. His cousin Dixon would be with him but that changed two weeks ago. It was two days after Dahvie's birthday and they had decided to try out for WWE together.  
>Sadly, a drunk driver disagreed with their idea. Dixon had been driving home from Dahvies party and was hit head on in the collision. Dahvie was told Dixon was killed instantly and didn't suffer. Dahvie however was suffering, he was suffering for Dixon. Dahvie wanted to be a wrestler but not as much as Dixon. Dixon had a passion no one could compare too. That is why Dahvie decided that he would become a wrestler.<br>Not to prove to anyone that he could. Dahvie will become a wrestler because Dixon never could.

Dahvie shook his head and sunk deeper in the chair. He blew his long black hair out of his face and scratched his head. Dahvie was born and raised in a small little mountain town called Frenz. It was a charming little town but, a boring one too. That is another reason Dahvie wanted to leave in the first place.  
>Istead of his father leaving his mother, his mother had left them. Dahvies father was a good honest man. Sadly, he had always been awkward with his son. Dahvies father encouraged him to do whatever he wished (that was legal ofcourse) and let him know that there was always a place for him at home. Dahvie was never a sorts type of boy but, he was a strong one. People always understimated him beacuse he would wear clothes that don't show his muscles. He may not look like it but hes a force to be reckoned with. Dahvie was six foot four and weighed two hundred and seventeen pounds. He was quick on his feet, thanks to all the running he does.<p>

Dahvie was going to Salem because that's the nearest WWE recruiting site is. The WWE is having a tournament where people compete to join the wrestling entertainment. There are three categories to sign up for Raw, ECW, and SmackDown. Out of ten states (California, Boston, Maryland, Texas, Missouri, Nevada, New York, Florida, Indiana,  
>and of course Oregon) three top wrestlers will compete with the other states in their division. Dahvie thought for a long time and decided SmackDown will be challenging enough. While Dahvie was in deep though about his submission moves he heard the conductor say "We'll be arriving in Salem in five minutes." While hearing this Dahvie stood up stretched and looked out of the window. After a few minutes he could see buildings an the train station. When they arrived Dahvie grabbed his two suitcases and jumped off the train. Dahvie quickly found a taxi and jumped in. Even though it's the beggining of the wrestling season (August) the west coast had been hit with several storms and today wasn't an exception. Dahvie directed the cab driver to a Mariott hotel he had booked in advance. The hotel wasn't far from the train station and they arrived quickly. Dahvie paid the driver with his expense money his father had given him and checked into the hotel. His room wasn't luxurious but it didn't matter. Dahvie wouldn't be there for long during his time here.<p>

Dahive took a brief shower and changed into his wrestling attire. Dahvie decided to get used to them, since he'll be wearing them for a while. Dahvie wore black jeans with a blood red shirt, covered by a jacket. Dahvie decided on grey strap boots because, you don't have too tie them and they stay on you tight. The rain was only drizzling now and decided to walk to the recruitment center. Walking will loosen him up for any matches he might have and he could use some fresh air. Dahvie walked at a rapid pace to the center and stared at the line before him. The recruitment office wasn't really special it was basically a big warehouse with a WWE logo on the front. At the front of it was a long line of overweight men who were obviously drunk. Dahvie glared at them. Not many things ake him mad, but when eople don't take things like this seriously it pisses him off. He got at the end of the line and tried to ignore evryone who was staring at him. The line moved at a steady pace which took some attention off him, but it seemed that every man who would go in would come back out limping. Dahvie didn't pay attention to it at first because only drunk snobs would be defeated, but a group of strong sober guys looked totally defeated. Dahvie started to worry which is something he never does.

At last it was his turn to go in. He stepped inside and looked at his surrondings. The bland room looked like a waiting room in a doctor's office. Dahvie walked toward a reception desk where too middle age men were working at. One was busily typing on a computer and the other was reading a piece of paper on a clipboard. At first they didn't notice Dahvie so he cleared his throat. The one at the computer kept typing and the one reading just held up a pice of paper and pen. Dahvie took the items and sat down away from the other men waiting. He read the paper which was a submission form and he filled out all the necessary paperwork. After a minute of filling in the blanks, Dahvie put his paper on the desk and sat back down. After another minute the man reading took out a pager and nodded to himself. He picked up a clipboard and said "Anthony Wilson?" An overweight man stood up and wadled I mean walked over to him. The man chuckled, pointed at a door and said "Go through there and find ring B2." The large man cheered and ran to the door. After a couple minutes the mans pager vibrated again and he laughed. A second later the large man came out of the door. The man looked to torn his short and was holding an ice pack to his right eye. His nose and upper lip were covered with blood and it looked like he had been crying. Dahvie would have laughed if he wasn't so horrified. He almost jumped when the man called his name. Dahvie took a deep breath and walked over to the man. He looked at him and said "Go to ring C7."

He nodded and moved to the door. As Dahvie went into the other room he almost jumped for joy. All around him there were rings where someone was getting the crap beat out of them. He was finally here, he finally gets to fullfill the dream. As Dahvie walked down an aisle between the rings he saw signs on all of them. He walked for a few seconds until he saw the ring that said C7. At one of the corners a man was sitting with his arms crossed. Dahvie moved closer to him and he smiled and shook his hand. "Hello" he said "My name is Douglas and I'll be your first opponnet. If you defeat me you will be able to take place in the tournament." Dahvie introduced himself and asked "So what are the rules?" Douglas laughed and said "Basically all you have to do is get me in a pinning position. I'll also be the ref but, trust me I won't cheat even though you look like a challenge. If I'm able to pin or make you sybmit you'll have to come back next year. Do you understand?" Dahvie agreed with the rules and took off his jacket and shirt showing his chiseled chest. Douglas took off his white shirt as well and they both got in the ring.

Douglas went to one corner of the ring and Dahvie took a stance in the other. Douglas started the match by running toward Dahvie. Dahvie let him come and blocked his first punch and retaliated with one of his own. Douglas took the punch in the chest but, that didn't seem to phase him and he kept coming. Dahvie was soon put into a corner while blocking his punches. Douglas then grabbed his arm and tried to spin him around.  
>As he was doing this however, Dahvie reversed by elbowing Douglas in the face. As Douglas stepped back and grabbed his jaw Dahvie moved toward him and delvered a quick punch to the ribs. As Douglas was staggered Dahvie clotheslined him. Dahvie moved to the front of Douglas and tried to grab his feet but, he was met with boot in the face. As Dahvie turned to his side and grabbed his face Douglas kicked him in the side and stood up.<br>As Dahvie was bent over Douglas gave him a Kesagri chop (a direct diagonal chop to the back neck) which sent Dahvie to the floor. As Dahvie layed on the floor Douglas delivered a fist drop to his stomach making Dahvie yell out of pain. Douglas then picked up Dahvie who couldn't really stand up straight and Douglas picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. Douglas attempted to slam Dahvie but he countered and jumped off Douglas and brought Douglas down to. Dahvie landed on his feet but Douglas landed on his knee. Dahvie looked down at Douglas and hit him with a knee drop in the stomach. As Douglas grabbed his stomach in agony Dahvie put him in a pinning position. Douglas immediatley tapped out and Dahvie helped him up.

Douglas coughed and said "Congrats you're one of the first to win."


	2. Initiation is Over

Dahvie had to literally bite his tounge so he wouldn't scream. He did it, he won the first match. Douglas had directed him to a booth in the back where he would wait for "initiation".  
>Douglas then limped away to go find his replacement. Dahvie started to slowly walk back to the room. All around him matches were taking place and he hadn't seen one other winner beside himself. He arrived at the door and went in. The room reminded him of the waiting room but there were some differences. The room had about twelve chairs facing a wall.<br>There was an ice machine on the left with bags next to it and a vending machine. Dahvie then took notice of the other people in the room. The first person he noticed was a rather large man with a cowboy hat and boots on. The thing that amazed was that hes sober.  
>The next person that gained his attention was a thug looking guy smoking in the corner. There was a hispanic guy by the ice machine, holding a bag of ice on his neck. There were a couple other blank faces in the room he didn't pay attention too. He took count and saw six people in the room including himself.<p>

Dahvie put put his shirt back on and walked to the vending machine. He bought a bottle of water and sat down. Dahvies arm was a little sore, so he spent a minute or two stretching it out . While he did this the large man turned to him and said "Hey boy, do you know how much longer we have to wait?" Dahvie shrugged and took a drink. The big man then said "Where are my manners. Hello my name is Walter Straps." He outsrtetched his hand and Dahvie shook it with his free hand. "Hey, I'm Dahvie Hopkins." Walter smiled and said "Where you from." Dahvie answered him "Frenz, Oregon." Walter nodded and pointed to himself "I was born and raised in Montanna, I came to Oregon originally to visit my cousin. When I heard about this cometition I decided to stay and try out. I'm going for Raw by the way, what about you?" Dahvie responded "Smackdown." Walter was about to say something but much to Dahvie's joy, his phone rang. Walter held up a finger and answered his phone. Dahvie didn't pay attention to his conversation, but he didnt notice another man come limping into the room. Dahvie sighed and started to work on his legs while the man who was typig on the computer came in.

He walked in front of everyone smiled and said "Congratulations. You are the last competitors to compete in the Oregon tournament. You're lucky today is the last day to compete. In the last week fortyfive people including you have passed initiation. Conveniently, there are fifteen people in each category. Over the next five days you will compete against eachother for the top spot and the chance to compete against other states. Meet back here again tommorrow for the beggining of the competition." 


	3. What Great Friends

Dahvie took another drink of water as he watched the Raw pelimenaries. The SmackDown matches begin later in the day but, he came early to check out the Raw matches. Since there were fifteen people in each section everyone drew a number and the highest doesn't have to compete in the first round. Dahvie didn't draw the highest but, he got to be the last to compete.  
>'Ouch' he thought to himself as the thug looking guy put a blank face in a submission hold. He had also found out that Waylon's trying for SmackDown. He didn't want to face him, but if he had too he won't hold back. As the thug performed a bell clap (a wrestler uses both hands to slap both ears on the head) Dahvie heared a hispanic accent say "Glad I'm not going against him."<br>Dahvie turned to his right and saw the hispanic man from last night. He got a better look at him and guessed he would be lightweight maybe feather. By the way he walked he seemed quick on his feet.  
>'Probaly a runner or gymnast' Dahvie thought. The hispanic man moved over to him and said "You haven't fought yet and this is the last match. Which section are you going for?"<p>

Dahvie sighed, why does everyone have to be so damn noisy. "SmackDown." Dahvie mumbled. The hispanic man smiled, not noticing how annoyed Dahvie was and continued talking "I'm going for Raw,  
>and I got lucky by picking the highest number. Although, for some reason I feel like I'll have to face Alex up there. My names Juan, Waylond told me you're Dahvie." Dahvie nodded and said "I gotta go to the other court." As he said this Dahvie got up and started to walk away. Juan looked confused and asked "Why?"<br>"SmackDown perliminaries start in a few minutes." Dahvie answered. Juan smiled and said "Okay, I'll go with you." Dahvie sighed and quickened his pace as Juan tried to keep up with him.

As they entered court B, Dahvie noticed Waylon and a couple other guys. Dahvies fellow wrestlers were talking to Douglas and Jack (the man who talked to them last night). Dahvie was the last SmackDown competitor to arrive and everyone turned to him as they came in. One blond guy in a varsity jacket asked "What's a Raw doing here." Dahvie looked at Juan and said "I was about to ask the same thing." Douglas then said "Can we start this ladies, or do you want to keep bickering like my parents?" Waylon laughed and said "The boy doesn't mean any harm, let him watch for a while." Jack didn't seem to care and shushed everyone. "Okay." Jack said "Now Frank drew the highest number and will not compete today, but he'll be in the first matches tommorrow. Right, the first four matches will be Grant vs. Rex, Herbert vs. Will,  
>Max vs. Neils, and Waylon vs. Sanders."<p>

Jack then directed everyone to the rings and Dahvie moved over too Grants match. The only reason he moved over there was because Juan was at the ring farthes from that. Another guy who had been fighting for the initiation acted as ref. The ref signaled the beggining of the match and Rex charged Grant. Grant let Rex come and ducked right under his punch. Grant kept running until he hit the ropes and bounced back. With the added momentum slammed Rex to the ground. Luckily, Rex was able to pull Grant down with him. As they were both laying down Rex punched Grant repeadetly in the ribs. Grant retaliated by punching Rex in the forehead. After a couple powerful punches, Rex was able to jump off of Grant. While Rex was laying down and holding his head, Grant started to stomp on Rexs' left ankle. Rex raised his head and it met with a boot in the face. Rex grabbed his face and almost tapped out. Grant decided that he'll make him tap and went down to his leg. Grant then put Rex into an indian deathlock (The wrestler lifts up a leg of a face-up opponent and wraps one of their legs around the other leg before dropping to a kneeling position, thus locking the opponent's leg behind the wrestler's knee. The wrestler then reaches over and grabs the opponent's far leg and places it on top of the trapped foot of the opponent. The wrestler then performs a forward roll while maintaining the hold. This forces the opponent onto his or her chest while the wrestler ends in a sitting position facing the same direction as his or her opponent). The hold put Rex into excrutiting pain and it wasn't long before he tapped out.

The ref quickly pulled Grant off of Rex and helped Rex up. As Grant jumped out of the ring he turned to Dahvie and said "Enjoy the show?" Dahvie shrugged and said "Wasn't much of one." As Dahvie said that Grant growled and walked away from him. Rex slowly got out of the ring turned to Dahvie and said "If you can, kick his ass." Dahvie nodded and realized that all the first round matches were over. Dahvie looked around and saw that a fourth of the people originally here were gone. Jack stepped in front of them again and said "The winners are Grant, Will, Max, and Waylon." Dahvie looked in shock over at Waylon,  
>his opponett Sanders was huge. He wasn't huge in a fat way. but huge in a muscle way. 'I guess I underestimated him'<br>Dahvie thought. "The second round will have Jacob vs. Harold, George vs. Dahvie, and Brad vs. Tyler." Jack announced.  
>Dahvie took a deep breath and moved to the ring George was at. George was a little shorter then Dahvie and seemed to weigh less. He had bright red hair and red stubble. Dahvie quickly took off his shirt and gave his opponett a glare. Dahvie thought he would beat him with ease. He would feel better if Waylon and Juan weren't staring at him.<p>

George took several deep breaths and waited for the ref to start the match. When the ref started the match they started to circle eachother, waiting for the other to make the first move. Dahvie made the first move and acted like he was going to the right, but he tricked George and jumped to the left. While George was confused Dahvie slugged him on the side of the head.  
>George grabbed his head in pain, but Dahvie didn't stop the assault. Dahvie moved over to him and delivered a quick kick to the shin. While George grabbed his leg Dahvie ppunched him in the ribs, slamming him on the ground. When George hit the ground he didn't give up and he kicked him in the waist. As Dahvie doubled over George kicked him in the head making Dahvie fall over. While Dahvie was on the ground, George crawled over to him. George tried to pin him but was only met with a elbow in the head. As George fell back Dahvie delivered a quick forehand chop (Sometimes referred to as a frying pan chop or an open-hand chop. The act of slapping the chest of the opponent using the forehand). George grabbed his chest in pain and Dahvie stomped on his arm. Dahvie then stepped between his legs and put him in a sharpshooter hold (The wrestler steps between his opponent's legs with one leg and wraps the opponent's legs around that leg. Holding the opponent's legs in place, the wrestler then steps over the opponent, flipping him over into a prone position. Finally, the wrestler leans back to compress the legs and hurt the knee). George tried to counter it but Dahvie was too familiar with this hold. After a minute George had tapped out. George immediatley got up and backed up, while holding his chest. Dahvie made a shaking motion and to everyones suprise George shook his hand.<br> 


	4. Enzi What?

Dahvie yelled as the brunnette Frank kicked him in the ribs again. Dahvie was currently at the bottom of a corner with Frank kicking the crap out of him. Dahvie started to time his kicks and grabbed Franks foot. Dahvie immediatley twisted his ankle but, was immediatley met with punches on his back. Dahvie couldn't take the pain and shoved Frank back. Dahvie quickly got up and charged Frank. Dahvie tried to perform a spin kick (This move usually involves the wrestler spinning 360 degrees as they jump so that his or her body is somewhat horizontal, before hitting their opponent with back of his/her leg(s) or heel(s) on the face, neck or chest) however, Frank saw his coming and grabbed Dahvies leg. Frank then punched Dahvie and raised his leg higher. Dahvie then moved in close and slapped Frank making him let go of Dahvie. While Frank was dazed Dahvie ran back bounced off the ropes and performed an enzuigiri (a kick that strikes the head).

Frank fell down but, he wasn't out. As Dahvie reached dwon to punch him, Frank grabbed Dahvies head and punched it repeadetly.  
>Frank then let go of Dahvies head, and while he backed away kicked his knee cap. Dahvie cursed and performed a double foot stomp (When a wrestler jumps and stamps both feet on any part of an opponent) on his right leg. As he did that Franks head shot up and Dahvie gave it a swift kick. As Dahvie moved back to Franks head, Frank tried to punch him but, Dahvie saw it coming and grabbed his fist. Dahvie then jumped on Frank and pushed him on his back but, as he did this he yanked Franks wrist back. Dahvie shoved Frank on the ground and locked his wrist. Frank started to squirm and yelled but, couldn't get free. Eventually Frank was forced to tap out, to avoid serious injury. Dahvie didn't even bother to shake Franks' hand as he stormed out of the ring. Dahvie heard cheering and rolled his eyes.<p>

Waylon and Juan ran into the ring to congraulate Dahvie. "Man, I thought you had him with that enzuigiri." Waylon agreed and said "Damn son, you can take a lot of punishment." Dahvie was getting used to them and actually said thank you. Dahvie had to supress a laugh as he saw Juan's face agian. Earlier Juan fought some big guy named Ben, and he got pumbled in the face. Juan got lucky and pinned him after a quick diving bulldog (This is a bulldog performed by a wrestler from an elevated position. A bulldog is a move in which the wrestler applies a headlock or face lock to his opponent and leaps forward, so that the wrestler lands on his back or in a sitting position, driving the opponent s face into the mat. A standard diving bulldog sees a wrestler jump down on an opponent from an elevated platform and apply any version of a headlock to take down the opponent to the mat)but, Juan now had to giant shiners. Waylo easily defeated some highflyer (Jacob)  
>with a big splash (Also known as a vertical splash, the big splash involves a wrestler jumping forward and landing stomach-first across an opponent lying on the ground below. On some occasions a wrestler has a short running start before executing the move).<p>

Juan turned to him and said "Do you wanna stick around for Grant's match." Dahvies smirk immediatley went away and said "No, I don't wanna see him torture someone else. Anway, I have to put some ice on my ribs."  
> <p>


	5. Painful Mistakes

Dahvie grabbed his ears as he heard Waylon shout. It was early in the morning and they were watching Juan fight Alex (the thug) in the Raw matches. Dahvie was worried for Juan right now he was doing great but, Alex is huge and none of his previous opponetts could land many hits on him. Juan had heart but, Alex had fifty pounds on him. Currently Juan was delivering quick kicks and circling Alex. Alex had managed to block all but the last one and was smashed in the face.  
>Dahvie saw the look of rage in Alexs' eyes and saw the fear in Juans'. Alex lashed out but, Juan dodged and kicked his chest while it was bent over. As Alex grabbed his chest Juan ran over to the top rope and jumped off it. Sadly, Alex caught one and slammed him on the mat. With Juan on his back yelling in pain, Alex sent a quick kick to his head. As Juan grabbed his head in pain, Alex put him on his feet. Alex thought Juan was dazed and grabbed his shoulders. However, Juan slapped Alexs' hands away and clocked him. While Alex was grabbing his jaw Juan ran to the corner and sepped on the bottom ropes. Juan then taunted Alex. This enreged Alex and he charged Juan. As Juan waited, he jumped off of the ropes and over Alex. As Alex still had his back turned Juan slapped him between the shoulder blades.<p>Alex turned around but Juan shoved him back into the corner. Juan turned his attention to Alexs' ribs, and started to pound them.<br>Alex was able to back hand Juan but, Juan recovered quickly and pushed Alex aside. Juan jumped on the corner but, was thrown off by Alex. While Juan collided with the floor, Alex jumped on the corner and waited for him. As Juan slowly got up and he turned around Alex jumped off and succesfully performed a diving spear (This is a diving shoulder block takedown, also known as a spear. A move in which a wrestler will jump from a raised platform such the top turnbuckle, and drive their shoulder into the opponent's torso, forcing them down to the mat). That did it for Juan and his body couldn't take any more damage. After Alex performed the pin he quickly left.

The ref helped up Juan and he started for the door. Waylon called for him but, he just turned around smiled, and gave them a thumbs up.  
>Dahvie started to go after him but Waylon stopped him. Waylon shook his head and said "He should be proud. Both of those boys showed great endurance and a large variety of skills. He probaly feels week but, over time he will see that he's strong. I wish I could help him but,<br>either way we should let him sort it out on his own." Dahvie nodded in suprise. That may be the only thing that Waylon has said that was thought out. "I suppose it's our turn now." Dahvie said and moved with Waylon to their court. When they arrived they saw Grant in one court and the varsity senior Brad talking to Jack. Jack loked uo and saw them enter he smiled and said "Now it gets exciting. The first round will be Waylond vs. Grant." Dahvie glared at Grant, he'd only known him for a short time but he wanted to take him out personally. Dahvie then looked at Waylond and realized something. He didn't want the man to lose but, if he won he'll have to face Dahvie tommorrow. Dahvie looked at Brad again. Dahvie didn't see any of his matches but, from what Juan told him he had a serious right punch.

Waylon got into the ring with Grant and took off his hat. As Jack signaled the beggining of the match Grant leaped towards Waylon and kicked his knee. Waylon winced in pain and reached out too strike Grant. Grant dodged his punch and gripped his wrist. Waylon used this to his leverage and pulled Grant in and clocked him with his open hand. As Grant hit the floor, he barely dodged Waylons stomp. However, Grant couldn't dodge the kick in his ribs. Grant grabbed his side in pain and rolled away from Waylon. Grant got back up on his feet and ducked as Waylon charged him with his arms open. Grant bounced off the other ropes and came back out, with his arm open for a clothesline. Waylon rushed to meet him and grabbed his arm.  
>Using Grant's momentum, Waylon picked him up off the ground and slammed him back down. Waylon moved over Grants head, but Grant headbutted him. Waylon then turned around bent over and was grabbing his head. Grant jumped up ran behind Waylon and forced all his weight on his head. Waylon shook the whole ring when he fell and Grant stomped on his right arm. Grant kicked him on his back and performed a quick knee drop. Waylon barely moved as Grant pinned him.<p>

Dahvie was about to rush Grant until Brad stopped him. Brad pulled Dahvie back and said "I know you want to beat him but, let me have a piece of you first."  
>Dahvie was grateful to Brad for stopping him, but didn't show it. Waylon slowly got out of the ring and said "You better not go down without a fight." Wayland started to walk away and Dahvie called after him. Waylond waved and said "I'm not going anywhere I just need some ice."<p>

Dahvie laughed and went into the ring. Brad took off his jacket and stared at Dahvie. Dahvie focused and made the first move. Dahvie charged Grant and lashed out with a punch. Brad was suprised and lost his balance, luckily he fell on the ropes. Brad wasn't so lucky when Dahvie kicked him in the stomach. Brad slowly slid down the rope, but as Dahvie came back Brad punched him in the side. Dahvie grabbed his side and smacked Brad on the head. Dahvie then picked up Brad and placed him on his shoulders. Instead of trying to slam him, Dahvie dropped Brad on his knee. Brad yelled in pain but didn't stop fighting. Brad tried to get up and punch Dahvie at the same time. Brad didn't think this through and Dahvie just shoved him on his knees. When Brad was on his knees Dahvie hit him with a bell clap. Brad grabbed the sides of his head in pain. Dahvie was about to take a step back but, Brad grabbed his head and slammed it on his own. Dahvies forehead hit Brad's head and caused more pain. Brad then punched Dahvie repeatedly in the ribs. Dahvie was able to stop this assault by kneeing Brad in the head. Brad fell on the mat with a thud. With Brad on his bacl, Dahvie did a back flip off the ropes and landed on his chest. Brad raised his head in pain but, Dahvie just elbowed it back down. After three seconds of struggling Brad was pinned and Dahvie was the victor. 


	6. Vengeance

Dahvie cracked his knuckles as he watched Grant come into the ring. Dahvie glared at Grant, while Grant just stared at him menicngly. Dahvie looked outside the ring and noticed the crowd forming. The ECW and Raw matches were over and some guy named Sam, while Alex won Raw. Both of them were here now as well a bunch of other guys who competed for the spots in ECW and Raw. Dahvie also noticed several guys from Smackdown present (Waylon, Frank, George, Brad, Jacob, and Rex). Juan was there too but, he stayed away from Alex. Jack was acting as ref and came into the ring with us. Jack looked at both at us and asked "Are you ready?" Grant answered with a mere grunt and Dahvie nodded. Jack signaled for the wrestlers to start and all anarchy erupted.

Grant immediatley charged Dahvie with his arms raised out. Dahvie ducked under him and Grant bounced off the ropes. Grant used the momentum to charge faster, but Dahvie countered him by jumpig to the side and grabbinh his right arm. Dahvie pulled Grant into him and in a swift motion knocked Grant to the ground. As Grant fell with a thud Dahvie moved over him. As Grant was on his back he kicked upwards and hit Dahvie in the waist. Dahvie winced at the sharp pain but grabbed the kicking foot, but Dahvie lost his grip when Grants' other leg kicked Dahvie in his lowered face. The viscious kick made Dahvie grab his face and turn around. Grant took advantage of this and immediatley rose. Grant shoved Dahvie into the corner and charged him. Before Grant could do anything though, Dahvie countered by quickly thrusting his elbow into Grants' jaw. Grant grabbed his jaw but was not staggered for long. Grant quickly recoiled and gave Dahvie a quick punch to the jaw. Dahvie grabbed his face and quickly kicked Grant in the left shin. Grant grabbed his leg and got even closer to Dahvie.  
>Dahvie used this advantage to raise his knee quickly and it collided with Grants chin.<p>

As Grant fell backwards Dahvie grabbed his jaw again and thought about his next move. While Grant laid on his back gripping his chin Dahvie propelled himself off the ropes. The second he ran into Grants figure, Dahvie raised his elbow and dropped it on Grants chest. Grant yelled in pain, but Dahvies move left Grant an opening. Grant took it and punched Dahvie square in the temple. The punch had enough force to push Dahvie off Grant and on his Dahvie in front of Grant, Grant positioned himself and kicked Dahvie in the ribs. Dahvie fell on his back and Grant was all over him. Grant set on Dahvies chest and held up his head. Grant delivered two punches to his skull and stared Dahvie in the eye. Dahvie took this oppurtunity to raise his leg and kicked Grant in the back. The kick didn't do much damage, but it pushed Grant forward and Dahvie used all his strength to headbutt. Dahvies forehead met Grants nose and in a second Grants nose was gushing blood. Grant sat back up and Dahvie and held his nose yelling. Dahvie quickly pushed Grant off and kicked him on his stomach.

Dahvie thought for a second and looked at the cheering faces surronding him. Dahvie then looked at Grants motionless body and thought it was over, but Jack said "He's still conscious!" Dahvie then thought about all the people Grant had defeated and how cruel he was. Dahvie got an idea and moved over to Grant. Dahvie sat on his shoulder blades and used one of his favorite wrestling moves. Dahvie quickly grabbed Grants' legs and pulled back with all his might. Grant immediatley screamed out with pain and in two seconds submitted. Dahvie got up and slammed Grants legs on the ground. Dahvie was so excited and exhausted he couldn't say anything. Instead of saying anything Dahvie just sat down in a corner and smiled as he felt people congratulating him and slapping his back.  
> <p>


End file.
